


Silence (Christmas Special)

by Pip_Bird



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Past Tommyinnit, Comfort, Current events don't exist except Dream and Tommy in exile, Death Threats, Dream to Sleepy Bois Inc death threats, Fluff, Gen, I don't remember all the other tags I had, I had to repost, Just to be clear: NO SEXUAL/PARTNER RELATIONSHIPS, NO Ghostbur, No Smut Weirdos, No Tubboinnit weirdos who ship them against their will, Oh and kidnapping, Parental Abuse, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, That includes minors, Threats, Tubbo shows up later on, accidently deleted it haha, for once Dream is the bad guy haha, okay i'll stop, so here you guys go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pip_Bird/pseuds/Pip_Bird
Summary: Tommy hated Christmas.Well, no.That was a lie.Tommy liked Christmas with his new family- Phil Wilbur and Techno.He didn't like Christmas, however, with his biological parents.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy hated Christmas. 

Well, no.  
That was a lie. 

Tommy liked Christmas with his new family- Phil Wilbur and Techno.  
He liked the way they celebrated the holiday. He liked how they used a Christmas tree and decorations. He liked the way they burnt to cookies practically every year.

He didn't like it with his biological parents. His parents were always fighting, and it only got worse on Christmas.  
They seemed to be bothered with the fact that he would ask for small things, like an actual lunch.

\---

Tommy woke up to yelling, already knowing it was his parents.  
He slowly opened his door and started walking down the stairs.  
He got to the bottom as he heard glass shatter, and sprinted into the kitchen, seeing glass thrown on the floor.  
A week ago, he had decided to start trying to stop the fights.  
Still timid, of course. "Can you guys please get along? It's Christmas, the most wonderful time of the-"  
His father turned his glare to the child, stomping away from his mother who was on the ground, holding her wrist like it was broken.  
His father picked grabbed him by his arm with a tight grip and dragged him upstairs.  
Tommy tripped on every other stair, begging his father to slow down. When they got to the top, he threw the young boy into his room, locking the door.  
"Next time you interrupt me, you won't have a home to go to." His father threatened, walking off with a thud of each step.  
He could still hear them fighting, like the walls were paper thin.  
Tommy hopped onto his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest, holding his ears.  
It'll be fine, he thought, mom will come in and say everything is fine!

\---

...

Mom never came in.

That was when Tommy was younger before he even knew Philza and the rest. 

"Tommy." Techno said, putting his hand on the young boy's shoulder. 

Tommy blinked a few times, looking up at Techno. He could see Phil and Wilbur trying to set up the tree from the corner of his eye. 

"Yea Big Man?" Techno moved his hand down Tommy's arm, stopping where the sleeve of his t-shirt just about stopped. 

Tommy's eyes flew open as he backed away from Techno. The older let go, confusion taking over his face. "Sorry, just sore." He said, ignoring the panic threatening to appear. 

Phil turned once the tree was sitting up, also confused. "How is your arm sore?" He asked, taking long strides over to the pair. Tommy just shrugged, regretting it instantly when a string of pain shock through his arm.

"I was on a walk yesterday and fell on it, nothing bad." 

That was true. He was on a walk yesterday and did fall, but just on his knees. "Oh, let me see Toms." Phil said, closing the space between them. 

Tommy knew how it looked, but he needed Phil to not see the scars on his arms. "I already fixed it!" He said rather loudly. Phil stopped, looking at Techno. Techno shrugged and ran towards the ornaments. 

"Dadza!" Wilbur yelled from across the room. Phil turned around swiftly to see Wilbur barely holding up the tree, which was a couple of inches away from the floor. 

Phil ran over to the middle son and grabbed the tree, lifting it with ease. 

Tommy looked for an excuse to leave the room. 

Anything.

Literally any-

The time. 

Tommy ripped his phone out, it automatically turning on.

12:41 am

Jesus-

"I'm gonna go to sleep!" Tommy yelled, already making his way up the stairs. 

Three different voices made three different comments, before turning quiet, like background noise.

Tommy opened his door quietly before closing it behind him, leaning on it and sliding to the ground. 

He yawned and made his way to his bed, ignoring his shoes and clothes that he would regret not taking off tomorrow. He flopped on his bed, not bothering to get under the comforter.

It had been a long day, so sleep seemed nice. 

That was until Wil and Techno decided it would be fun to play argue downstairs.

Very,

Very, loudly.

"No, dumbass! The ornament goes here!" Clank.

"But there's three of the same color right there." Clank.

"Techno put it back!" Shatter.

"Wilb- Oh my gosh you broke it Techno."

Even though Tommy knew they were being funny, the very familiar words still made him flinch. 

It reminding him of his past. The yelling, the paper-thin walls that weren't actually paper-thin, but one thing was different. 

He didn't fall asleep to the yelling. It stopped after Phil responded to the two eldest sons.

Everything was silent in the house (surprisingly) until 'It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year' filled the silence.

It's the most wonderful time of the year.

Tommy laughed bitterly at those words, seemingly biting on his lower lip- a habit that all three of Phil's sons got from Phil himself.

With the kids jingle belling  
And everyone telling you 'be of good cheer'.

Those were the words that made Tommy space out, blinking back the small tears that threatened to drop.

It's the most wonderful time of the year.  
It's the hap-happiest season of all.

"'Happiest season' my-" Tommy cut himself off, taking in a sharp breath and returning to his wall he was staring at.

With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings  
When friends come to call

His mind traced back to his frie-family that were in his house.  
Friends do come to call.

It's the hap-happies-

Wait-

His family in his house.

His family in his house.

Silent.

The house is silent. Where was Wilbur and Techno's arguing? Where was Phil trying to stop it? Why was Tommy asleep at 12:4-

He glanced at his phone.

1:23 am.

Why was Tommy (supposedly) asleep at 1:23 am? He is normally awake til- til 4 am!

Tommy jumped out of bed (running into the door, though he will never admit that wasn't his first time taking that same wood to his head) and raced downstairs, practically floating over the steps.

He heard a very monotone voice from a man he can only say was Techno mumble something about how childish the boy was, while Phil and Wil seemed to stay out of view. 

"Why are you up, child? What happened to sleep?" The piglin asked, turning around from the tinsel he was sticking on the tree. Tommy shrugged and looked around, failing to see Wilbur and Philza. Techno chimed up like he could read minds.

"I broke an ornament and Wil tried to catch it, cutting his hand like a moron," His monotone voice sounded, getting the attention of Tommy.

"So Phil is trying to bandage him up, they aren't dead." He turned back to the tree, continuing with the tinsel.

Tommy let out one singular 'HAH!' Before breaking into a small fit of giggles.

"What's so funny, Theseus?" Techno asked, seemingly raising an eyebrow.

"Nothin' big man," He turned towards the direction he assumed Phil and Wil went. "KARMA!" Tommy waited a few seconds, before hearing a response. 

"Not a word, gremlin child!" Tommy made an unreadable noise at Wilbur's response, but choose to change his expression when he saw Phil enter from the doorway.

"Tommy- Tommy your brother is hurt. Don't be mean." Phil said laughing, but Tommy didn't seem to catch on to the joke.

Instead, he zoned out, staring into the kitchen. Techno turned around from the tree, chuckling to himself, "What? can't handle a jok-..." but stopped when he saw Tommy in his current state.

Silent. 

In the Sleepy Bois house,

Silence.

For the first time in years, (not including the night hours) all of them awake, together, yet silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He actually can't tell him
> 
> He doesn't know which hiding spot he's hiding in
> 
> ...
> 
> You whisper to Dream: I'll meet you at Church Prime tomorrow, just leave Dadza alone.

It's the most wonderful time of the year.

The silence was deafening, not counting the low music for breaking the silence.

There'll be much mistletoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When loved ones are near

So why was he not moving?

Tommy was suddenly turned to zoning out. He didn't know what made it happen or why it was now, but it was happening.

He stared out the window at nothing, body tense and frozen. He couldn't tell what exactly he was staring at, just something of the area the big oak tree was in.

Then, out of nowhere, Dream appeared, facing away from Tommy.

It was like an instinct- one he didn't know he had. They were all having fun then suddenly he stopped, and stared exactly where Dream was to appear, not that he knew that moments prior.

And then an instinct he knew he had- 

Run from Dream.

He sprinted to the stairs and ran up them, praying Dream didn't see him. Tommy hid in Phil's room, knowing that Dream would check the "guest bedroom". All of Tommy's belongings were in his ender chest, just in case Dream were to show up. Tommy hated it, but for his own sake, abided by Phil's rules. It was a situation that needs precaution, just in case it actually was to come true. 

Moments like these he loved his family. Like when Wilbur had the idea of making a small compartment in the bottom of Phil's bed just in case this happened.

Tommy hit the right corner of the bed in different places until he heard a 'pop' sound and a small trapdoor opened. He climbed in and close the trapdoor behind him, trying to now listen to the chatter that started while he was trying to open said door. 

"Where is he?" Dream. That's Dream's voice. Talking to Phil, most likely. Oh no. Phil is going to give Tommy to Dream. He is going to remember that Tommy is annoying and he is just a problem child and give him up so Dream can kill him and there will no longer be wars and no one will care except maybe Tubbo but Tubbo exiled him so no one will-

Laugh.

Phil just laughed.

"My sons? Wilbur and Techno are right here-"

Slam.

"WHERE IS TOMMY, PHIL?"

"Get your hands off him, Dream!"

Slam.

Oh my god. Tommy is the reason for this. If Phil just told him-

Wait. 

Phil doesn't know where he is.

He doesn't know which hiding spot he's in.

...

You whisper to Dream: I'll meet you at Church Prime tomorrow, just leave Dadza alone.

...

Dream just wanted Tommy back when he stumbled upon Phil's house. Huh. Don't remember thi-

Tommy.

He saw a glimpse of a small blonde headed boy with a red and white shirt sprint away from the window.

Dream walked over to the door and invited himself in, slowly closing the door behind him. 

"Where is he?"

Phil looked confused. For a very long time. 1-2 minutes, actually.

Then he laughed.

He laughed.

"My sons? Wilbur and Techno are right here-"

I don't have time for this.

Dream charged into Phil, slamming him to the wall. He grabbed his arms and pinned them to the wall.

"WHERE IS TOMMY, PHIL?"

He felt hands grab his shoulders from behind, trying to rip him off the male.

"Get your hands off him, Dream!"

Before Dream knew it, he was on the floor with a netherite ax at his throat. The blade of the ax was facing him, and Dream looked up at the handler. 

Techno pushed the ax closer, cutting a small lie on his neck. He felt a warm liquid slowly fall down his neck.

...

Tommyinnit whispers to You: I'll meet you at Church Prime tomorrow, just leave Dadza alone.

...

Dream looked up at Techno, pain bubbling on his neck.

"Fine. There's nothing for me here anyway."

Techno didn't move.

Phil put his hand on Techno's shoulder and whispered something to him. Techno glared at Dream before gracefully flipping it so the middle part of the handle sat on his shoulder, then putting it in his inventory.

He walked out the door silently, not one of them saying a word to each other.

It didn't matter anyway.

He knew where Tommy was.

He could anything he wants when he gets him,

Including L'manberg.

...

Tommy was stupid. 

The one thing he had been fighting was Dream and his meet up. He knew it was inevitable, he just wanted it to be stalled for another 4-5 years. He sighed as he heard a few more words from the 4 downstairs, then the door closed. 

"Tommy? Tommy, you can come out now!" 

Phil. 

Phil. 

He needed Phil. 

He could tell Phil his stupid mistake, then everything would-

Wait.

If Dream could push around Phil in his own house,

Why couldn't he on Church Prime lands?

'Because it's Church Prime Lands. No harm can be done there. But then later Dream might come and try to hurt Phil. Or threaten Techno. Or take Wilbur. Or kill all of them.' He had to go alone, for the sake of his family.

For the sake of their safety.

"Tommy?" 

Phil walked into the room looking at his child. "Are you okay?" Phil's voice made it sound like he thought he was on a line- too sweet and he will get lied to, too forcing and he will end up holding a small blonde hours later. 

Tommy looked away, letting out a silent sigh. 

Does he lie?

Does he say?

'What to do..'

"Yea, I'm fine Big Man," Tommy said, looking at Phil. He had reddish-purple marks on his wrist. "Holy shit- What the hell?" He asks. Phil looked down and just shook his head. "People aren't the smartest when they want something, Tommy. he needs to coo-" "He needs a fucking therapist, that's what he needs." Tommy cursed.

"Question Dadza. Can I go on a walk tomorrow?"

Phil looked at him with an unreadable face. "Isn't that how you hurt your arm?" Tommy nodded. "I'll be safe. 

I promise."

"Alright. Just tell me when you are about to leave tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!"

Tommy walked out of Phil's room to his, closing the door

'Don't fuck this, me.'


End file.
